<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Long Night Indeed by cowboykylux</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25652908">Long Night Indeed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboykylux/pseuds/cowboykylux'>cowboykylux</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>If The Creek Don't Rise [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Logan Lucky (2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Come Marking, Come Shot, Dirty Talk, F/M, Masturbation, Mirror Sex, Mutual Masturbation, Possessive Behavior</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:07:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>965</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25652908</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboykylux/pseuds/cowboykylux</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When you ask Clyde to jerk off together, he finds it's far more attractive of an idea than it sounds.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clyde Logan/Reader, Clyde Logan/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>If The Creek Don't Rise [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/927228</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Long Night Indeed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I want to try something tonight.” You say one evening, when you and Clyde have both finished makin’ out for an hour on the couch, have managed to lose all your clothes in the process.</p><p>He was lickin’ his kiss-swollen lips, cock hard brushin’ against your stomach, and was fully prepared to bring you up to bed when you put your hand on his chest, a little nervous.</p><p>“Everythin’ alright darlin’?” He asks with a small frown, always worried about ya, always makin’ sure you got whatever you wanted. But you ain’t hesitant for any bad reason, he can tell you’re filled with a nervous sorta anticipation but that’s all.</p><p>“Yeah, I was just reading some magazines and came across something, it could be fun.” You smile up at him, and damn, when was he ever really one to deny you anything?</p><p>“Lay it on me.” He says with a reassuring kiss, and you chuckle to yourself a little.  </p><p>“I’m so glad you said it that way.” You wink, and he lets out a deep breath because only you could be so cheeky.</p><p>You tug him back over to the couch, and gently nudge his arm, encouragin’ him to, “Lay down.”</p><p>He goes willingly, sprawls out a little longways so that his legs can stretch out. He’s sittin’ up just slightly against the throw pillows that stay put against the armrest. You climb up after him, but instead of layin’ on top of him face down, you lean back against him, your back warmin’ up the bare skin of his front.</p><p>“What’re’ya – ” He starts, curious as to where this is all goin’, but you turn your head and cover his confused frown with a kiss.</p><p>“Jerk off with me?” You whisper in the dark of the living room, and he realizes you’ve settled yourself more to one side, so his hard cock can jut out proudly and rest against the curve of your hip.</p><p>He grasps it in his good hand, as your own hand rubs soothing circles over your stomach, and he can feel his whole body engulf in the flames of lust for ya.</p><p>Clyde waits for you to make the first move, and you waste no time startin’ this new intimate act together. Your legs are spread, one knee bent up on the armrest of the couch givin’ yourself a better angle to dip your fingers down to your pussy. Clyde doesn’t know if you planned it this way, but there’s a mirror on the wall, just across from the couch that you’re both facin’, and <em>fuck </em>if that don’t turn him on even more than he already was – the sight of your body draped all over his and spread open.</p><p>Your other leg twines between his long ones, and his groans with the way your foot strokes his calf as he strokes his cock.</p><p>“Fuck this is hot.” He mumbles in your ear as he finds a rhythm of his own hand on his cock that matches your hand toying with your folds.</p><p>“Talk to me,” You ask, your head tipping back over his shoulder as your fingers work inside you, drawing out all sorts of moans and whines and sighs, “Please Clyde, talk to me?”</p><p>“What d’ya want me to say? That you’re a filthy whore who can’t go ten minutes without seein’ my cock, without getting her pussy touched?” He licks up the vein in your neck that he can see, kisses the soft spot of your jaw.</p><p>“Yeah,” You moan, “Yes Clyde!” You gasp, even though it’s your own fingers pleasurin’ you.</p><p>He grunts in your ear, fucks his fist while your hips grind against your palm, and he itches to hold you, to touch you, but that ain’t what this is about, not right now.</p><p>“Pinch your nipples for me darlin’, be good and do it for me, let me see ‘em get hard maybe you’ll get as hard as me.” He encourages, bites and sucks on your earlobe, making you keen for him as you do what he says and your free hand twists your nipple the same way he twists the head of his cock. “Damn I can hear how wet that pussy is for me, you thinkin’ about my cock? Thinkin’ about getting fucked?”</p><p>“Uh huh, please! I want it.” You ask, beg, your back archin’ off of his body.</p><p>He hooks his arm around your stomach and pulls you back down, pulls you flush against him and holds you there, holds you in place while his own muscles and veins and nerves sing.</p><p>“Nope, you gotta make yourself come. Come all over your fingers and then maybe you’ll get my cock.” He pants out, grunts, groans, as he can feel his own orgasm approaching.</p><p>He ain’t concerned that it’s coming so soon, he knows the two of ya have a long evenin’ ahead, a long evenin’ to come all over each other and with one another. Your chest heaves as you chase your pleasure, wanting what he said, wanting what you want.</p><p>“Oh!” You come, and the way your body shudders on top of his own sends him over the edge.</p><p>His come splatters up in a real impressive arc, landing on your stomach. Your sticky come covered fingers pull away from your cunt and swirl little patterns in it, rub it into your skin in a way that’s got him groanin’ just from the sight of it in the mirror.</p><p>“What the hell kinda magazines are you readin’?” Clyde pants out, turning you over in his arms so he can kiss ya properly, “And where do I get a copy?”</p><p>And when you grin up at him with glassy blissed out eyes, he knows he’s in for a very long night indeed.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>